Snowed In At Orange Star High
by greenconverses
Summary: In an attempt to spread Christmas cheer around the world, Drunk!Dende causes a major snow storm that leaves Gohan stranded at school! Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten set out to rescue him, but what do killer demon snow goons have to do with this?
1. Snow? What the

**OLD Author's Notes: **_Kioko: It's time for me to release a holiday themed fan fic for once! And its yet another Gohan torture! Hoorah!_

_Gohan: Not fair!! I'm always the torture able one in your fan fics!! _

_Kioko: Geez, and I thought all this attention would give him an ego boost! Anyways, I came up with this idea while I was babysitting and I decided, why not give in a try? After all, it snows so damn much up where I live (No, not in Alaska, thank God) that this would be perfect story to release my negative feelings about snow and winter in general!_

***Mirai!Kioko appears* Mirai!Kioko:** Hello all! I am finally getting my butt around to reposting Snowed In At Orange Star High! Everybody cheer! I hope you guys who enjoyed it last year enjoy it again!

**Disclaimer: **All I want for Christmas is the ownership rights of Dragonball Z! 

                                    **Chapter 1: Snow? What The…**

Son Gohan watched the clock hanging above the teacher's desk very closely, anticipating it's every move.

            _'Five more minutes…Just five more minutes…'_ he thought as the clock ticked closer to his freedom. _'I can't wait five minutes…Ah, hell no! Let me out!'_

Today was the last day of school before two weeks of Christmas vacation started. Two whole weeks of no getting up early, no crabby teachers with bad breath, no long periods of excessive homework, and most importantly _no school_. The students had two whole weeks of absolute freedom…

            …yet it was still five minutes away!!

            Their teacher had stopped teaching the lesson for quite some time now after he realized that almost everyone's eyes had been adverted to the clock or their watches instead of him. He allowed them to talk and mingle amongst themselves, as he to, started catching the Christmas break fever.

            "Oh wow…" Videl's voice floated over to him. "That flurry of snow we had this morning sure has grown…"

            Gohan forced himself to tear his eyes away from the clock, just for one second, to see what she was talking about. It was pure white outside those windows. Snow was blowing wildly all over the place and it seemed to be accumulating quite fast. He couldn't even see the tree that normally stood five feet away from the school building.

            Gohan groaned. He was _sure_ going to have fun trying to fly home in _that_ mess. 

            "Awesome!" Erasa exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. "We haven't had this much snow in ages!"

            "This is the first year we've actually had snow pile up, Erasa," Sharpener corrected, looking quite bored.

            "What do you mean?" Gohan asked, turning to his friends. He kept a close watch on the clock out of the corner of his eye. "You guys don't get snow in the city?"

            "Nope. If we ever do, it coats the ground and either melts or turns to mush in ten minutes. It's never accumulated like this before." Videl explained. She glanced at Gohan. "Do you get a lot of snow in the Mountain Area, Gohan?"

            "Oh yeah, _all _the time!" Gohan said, memories flashing back. "Last year it snowed so much that it covered our whole house! My brother and I had a _blast_ digging ourselves out! And then afterwards, we had a snowball fight and made snow saiya-jins and everything! But then, of course we caught pneumonia and my Mom made us stay inside all winter long after that-"

            "That's a enough, Gohan," Sharpener interrupted. "We get the point."

            "Sounds like we're going to have to take a visit to your house, Gohan," Erasa teased. "Maybe sometime soon, huh?"

            "That is if we ever get out of school, Erasa," Videl pointed out. "We still have a good five minutes left."

            "What? Did the clock stop? I thought _for sure_ that five minutes would have passed by now!"

            "Geez, Gohan. Anxious enough?" Erasa asked.

            "Yes!"

            Suddenly, the intercom screeched to life and Mr. Principal came onto the air. 

            "Hello students and a Merry Christmas! As you all know, vacation will be starting in a few moments…Huh?" he exclaimed, as an angry female voice was heard in the background. "Oh…Well…Erm…It seems there have been some complications involving your vacation-"

            "Oh no…Please don't say what I think he's going to say…" Gohan mumbled, looking out the window where his saiya-jin eyes could barely pick out the ten-foot drifts outside. 

            "As you all may have notice, the snow has been piling up quite a bit in the last few hours! All over the city and country, snow is reaching extraordinary heights! Right now, the count is ten feet and it's expected to get up to at least twenty in the next two hours!" Mr. Principal continued, much to Gohan's horror. "So, we're all snowed in! How about that? None of you will be able to leave, for safety reasons of course. The only vehicles allowed on the roads at the moment are emergency and it's too thick to drive an air car in. You'll be able to call your parents, although I'm sure they're trapped as well! I don't know how long we'll be stuck, but the snow's not supposed to stop until tomorrow at midnight and then it'll probably be a few days before we get shoveled out, so count on a long weekend, boys and girls! That's all!"

            His message ended with a crackle, leaving the students and teachers in stunned silence.

            "…He said it…" Gohan groaned, sinking so low in his chair, that only his forehead was visible above his desk.

Up On Kami's Lookout…

            "Deck the halls…hic…with boughs…hic…of holly…Falalala…hic…lala!" Dende sang as he walked tipsily around the Lookout. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Mardi Gras beads were swinging around his neck, a pair of sunglasses were hanging from one ear, and to top it all off, a Santa hat was perched on his head. "'Tis the season…hic…To be jolly…hic…Falalalala…hic…Lala!"

            Piccolo frowned at the sight as he brushed the snow of his shoulder. So _this_ was the cause of that monstrous snowstorm. The poor Namekian had been piled with snow as he had been meditating that morning and he was _not _happy. 

            "Popo!" he demanded, right before sneezing for the first time in his life. Instantly the servant popped his head out of the Lookout's doorway.

            "You called, Piccolo-san?" He asked, walking towards him.

            "Yes! Did you let Dende have that eggnog again? You _know _what that stuff does to him!" Piccolo yelled.

            "No, Piccolo-san, I didn't. Dende went to a Christmas party at Kaioshin's planet last night. That's where he got it from, I believe." Mr. Popo explained. "And then after he got back, he started with the world wide snowstorm."

            "WORLD WIDE?!" Piccolo repeated, horrified. 

            "Yes, I know. He said something about 'spreading Christmas cheer to all the world'. I'm just glad it hasn't started snowing up here. To think my poor flowers would be ruined…" he sighed.

            "Christmas cheer my ass. This is only gonna cause trouble and that shrimp k-knows…" Piccolo sneezed again, surprising Mr. Popo. "Damnit! Now I have a cold! I hate this fucking season!"

At Capsule Corp…

            "Trunks Briefs! You untie Goten now and bring those lights over here!" Bulma Briefs yelled, glaring at her son. "And take those feathers off!!"

            Trunks frowned at his mother, but willingly took his Indian headdress off. He had tied Goten to one of the fake, plastic Santa's in the Briefs' living room with the Christmas tree lights and was going to sacrifice him in order to appease the snow gods.

            He reluctantly untied Goten from the Santa and sat down on the couch with a huff annoyance. After all, it wouldn't be _his _fault if Christmas was ruined because _somebody_ made him discontinue the sacrifice ceremony.

            "What _is_ with you humans and this Kami forsaken holiday?" Vegeta muttered, walking into the room. He was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of black slacks that Bulma had forced them to wear just so all three of the Briefs would match. 

            "It's awesome, Vegeta-san! There are presents and cookies and pretty lights!" Goten exclaimed, as he levitated to the top the twenty-foot Christmas tree and placed the star on the top.

            "Yeah, Dad! Christmas is the best!"

            "Whatever. All I know it's an excuse to keep me from training and to spend some 'quality' time with you." he muttered, grabbing a Christmas cookie from the tray that Son Chi-Chi was bringing in. "Although, it does have some of the best food."

            "You just need to find the Christmas spirit, Vegeta, that's all," Bulma said, rolling her eyes. She hung the last ornament in her box up and turned to Chi-Chi.

            "Thank for inviting us over this year, Bulma," Chi-Chi said, placing the cookies on the table where they were attacked most viscously by the two demi saiya-jins. "I don't think I could stand another year of being snowed in. The boys loved it though."

            "No problem Chi-Chi," Bulma exclaimed, grabbing the remaining cooking a popping it into her mouth. "And speaking of snow, look at this pile up! We haven't had this much snow in at _least_ a decade!"

            "Is this what you humans call snow?" Vegeta asked, pulling open the window and grabbing a handful of it. "It looks nothing like what they show on the television. And this slop is cold and wet as well."

            "Vegeta! Close the window!" Bulma ordered, exasperated. "I'm not paying the heating bill for nothing you know!"

            Vegeta glowered at her, but shut the window in obedience, keeping the glob of snow in his hand. Smirking to himself he walked slowly behind Bulma and shoved the rest of the snow down her shirt before walking off.

            Bulma let out a shriek of fury and yelled, "You bastard!! Get back here, Vegeta!!"

            She threw the remaining Christmas lights down and chased after him.

            Chi-Chi laughed, picked up the cookie tray, and said, "Goodness, you boys ate those fast! I better go make some more so when your brother comes home he won't miss out!"

            "Man, you're lucky Goten," Trunks mumbled as Chi-Chi walked out of the room. "Your Mom makes the best Christmas cookies around and you can eat them any time you want!"

            "You wanna know another thing I like about Christmas?" Goten asked with a grin. 

            "What?"

            "Mom never uses the frying pan."

            "Oh, this just sucks!" Gohan exclaimed, annoyed. 

            "If this is just the beginning stages of your cabin fever, I don't want to be around when you _really_ start getting agitated," Videl sighed, as she handed him her cell phone. "Use this to call your parents. It'll take forever if you try and use the school phones."

            "Are you serious? Thanks Videl!" Gohan said, a small grin crossing his features. "It's a good thing we're staying at Bulma's for Christmas this year because I don't think your cell phone would have enough power to reach all the way out to my house!"

            "Bulma…?" Erasa asked, quirking an eyebrow. "As in Bulma _Briefs_?"

            "Huh? Yeah. She's an old family friend." Gohan replied, before dialing the number to the Briefs personal line. 

            Trunks and Goten looked up from shaking the presents under the tree to try and decipher where the sudden ringing was coming from.

            "Isn't that the phone?" Goten asked unsurely.

            "Yeah, but Mom usually disconnects the phone at Christmas because of all the relatives who keep calling," Trunks replied, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the receiver. "Hello, Briefs residence."

            "Trunks? It's Gohan." The voice on the other end informed.

            "Oh, hey Gohan! What's up? Aren't you supposed to be out of school right now?" Trunks asked, oblivious to Goten's exclamations from behind him.

            "Er…well, you see, that's why I'm calling," Gohan replied. "You know how hard it's snowing, right?"

            "Yeah, 'course,"

            "Well it seems it's piled up to about ten feet over here in Satan City and they're not allowing us out of school until it stops and gets cleared away."

            "WHAT? Are you serious? But it won't be Christmas without you, brother!" Goten exclaimed, as he grabbed the phone out of Trunks' hand and yelled into the receiver

            "I know, squirt," Gohan sighed. "But there's nothing I can do about the situation."

            "Why don't you just fly outta there, Gohan?" Trunks suggested, trying to take the phone away from Goten.  

            "I would, but someone would notice my disappearance and I'd probably get suspended after I came back. I guess I'll see you two in a few days, right?"

            "…Right…" Goten replied, dejected "See you soon Gohan…"

            Trunks and Goten hung up the two phones simultaneously and looked at each other.

            "Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Trunks asked. Goten looked up to see excitement growing in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. 

            "What…?" Goten asked confused as to why his friend would be happy that Gohan wasn't coming home.

            "That we get to go save your brother! Go find your coat, Goten, we have some shoveling to do!"

                                                -----------------------------

Please review!!! ^-^

**Next Chapter: **Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta set off to save Gohan from the perils of being snowed in, while poor Gohan has to deal with being stuck at school! And what will our heroes do when Dende 'accidentally' creates demon snow goons?!****


	2. Saiyajin Rescue Team Is Formed!

**OLD A/N: **I'm back and with another fun filled chapter of Snowed In At Orange Star High!! As you all know, Gohan's just been told that he won't be able to go home for Christmas until the snow stops and gets cleared away! But how long will _that_ take considering that Dende is UTI(Under The Influence. Eggnog must do that to Namekian) and has created a worldwide snowstorm? Find out today!

**Mirai!Kioko: **Here's the second chapter of SIAOSH. Thanks for reviewing, you guys! 

**Disclaimer: **On my Christmas list are the ownership rights to Dragonball Z as well as the latest DBZ action figures! Now, which one do you think I'll get?? 

                                    **Chapter 2: Saiya-jin Rescue Team Is Formed!**

            "And _what_ do you boys possibly think your doing?" Bulma shouted, glaring at the bundled up demi saiya-jins in her main hallway. She had caught the boys trying to put on all warm looking coats in the house, including her very _rare_ and very _expensive _silver mink coat. 

            Trunks pulled his ski mask off and glanced, exasperated, at his mother. How many times did she have to wreck their fun today?

            "What does it look like, Mom? We're putting on our coats and we're going to go outside to-" Trunks explained before his mother cut him off.

            "I don't think so, young man! Do you know how cold it is outside? It's below zero! Now is _not_ the time for you and Goten to have one of your snow ball fights!"

            "But Mom-"

            "No buts, Trunks-kun!" Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want my son to become the world's only saiya-jin popsicle!"

            "Bulma-san!" Goten pleaded. "Trunks-kun and I were going out to save Gohan!"

            Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Oh _were_ you? What were you going to save him from, snow demons?"

            "No! He got snowed in at school and they won't let him out until the snow stops or gets cleared away, so Goten and I are going to go save him!" Trunks replied, grabbing a scarf off the floor and throwing it around his neck.

            "It won't be Christmas without him, Bulma-san!" Goten added, giving her the Son puppy dog eyes. "Please let us go get my brother!" 

            Bulma sighed, shook her head, and then smiled. "All right boys. You can go save Gohan- " 

            Trunks and Goten let out identical cries of "Yes!" before waddling their way towards the door.

            " - As long as your father comes with you," Bulma finished, watching in satisfaction as the boys forms stiffened and slowly turned around to face her.

            "Mom! You know Dad won't want to come!" Trunks exclaimed. "He'd be _happy _if he knew Gohan wasn't coming back!"

            "Honestly, you under estimate your father too much," Bulma chuckled walking away from the two boys. "He'll come, once you give him the proper…motivation."

            About ten minutes later a grumpy Vegeta walked into the hallway where the boys were patiently waiting. 

            "Why are you wearing all that?" He demanded, grabbing the winter coat Mrs. Briefs had bought for him years ago and pulling it on. "Do you really think it will be that cold out? Strip down to the first layer of your coats and let's get moving. I don't have all day."

            "I'm keeping the ski mask," Trunks mumbled, pulling off his first set of mittens and dropping them to the ground. 

            "But Vegeta-san, how will we stay warm?" Goten asked, reluctantly taking his heaviest coat off.

            "You'll use your ki, of course." Vegeta replied, grabbing a headband from off the floor and fitting it snuggly around his ears. "We're going to fly over to Gohan's school, blast him out, and come home, understood? Neither of you are going to screw around or there will be consequences."

            "OK, Dad!" Trunks said cheerfully, pulling his boots on. His mother must have threatened his father with something horrible this time.

            When Trunks and Goten had finally taken all but one coat off, Vegeta threw the front door open to be greeted by a wall of snow. He snorted in annoyance and raised one hand up and blasted a clear path down the Briefs' driveway.

            "Now before you brats fly off into this storm, I want you to know there will be no delaying in rescuing Kakarrot's first spawn. If either of you decide to mess around, I will gladly push you into a near by snow bank and not come back for you. Is that understood?" Vegeta asked, glaring at the boys.

            "Sir, yes, sir!" Both boys replied, saluting Vegeta respectively. 

            "Good." Vegeta replied, as he powered up and blasted off into the snow, the boys following shortly after them.

At Orange Star High School…

            Gohan glared at the snow falling out the window. Oh, he was going to have fun blasting all of it to slush when he got of this prison. And then he was going to pay a visit to his _good_ friend Dende and give him a black eye and a few broken bones for Christmas.

            "Hey, Gohan? You want a soda?" Videl asked, motioning to the pop machine in the room.

            "Sure Videl," Gohan said, not taking his eyes off the snow.

            "I'm pretty sure staring at the snow is not going to pass time any faster, Gohan. And I don't think it's healthy either," Erasa said.

            "Being locked up in school isn't healthy either, Erasa." Sharpener mumbled. "But at least it's a bit better since we get this room."

            Gohan silently agreed. After the announcement and everyone had called their parents, Mr. Principle and the rest of the staff agreed that the students should all be assigned to room. There were enough classrooms for at least ten people in each. The student's agreed as well, but an argument soon sprung up: who would be the lucky few that would get the super-cool student lounge? 

            Videl and Gohan had been selected among the entire student body – with much protest from some people – and they had in turn selected Erasa and Sharpener to come along with them into the lounge.

            _'At least there's an upside to being a young genius,' _Gohan thought, looking appreciably around the lounge. 

            He was sitting on a very large and comfy chair, Erasa and Videl were sharing one of the couches, and Sharpner was off playing a pinball machine. Besides the pinball machine there werte two racing games, a big screen TV, a large stereo system, two soda machines, two vending machines, and a large bookcase located in the room. All paid for by Mr. Satan himself, of course. 

            "Anyone want to take bets on how long it takes until we're dug out?" Erasa asked, looking at the window where the snow was just beginning to show up. They were on the third floor after all.

            "A week," Sharpener said above the noise of the pinball machine. 

            "Two days, knowing my dad." Videl added, rolling her eyes.

            "Maybe five hours?" The other three stared at Gohan. "What? You said _guess_ and I guessed!"

            But Gohan wasn't being entirely true. About twenty minutes ago, he felt his brother, Trunks, and Vegeta fly away from Capsule Corp and in the direction of Orange Star High. The snow must be slowing them down more because they should have been to the school by now.

            _'Well _duh_ the snow's slowing them down. The visibility is .0001 feet!_' Gohan thought. _'Or maybe it's those _snow demons_ Trunks talks about all the time.'_

At Kami's Lookout…

            Dende may have been drunk, but that didn't mean he still didn't possess his awesome Kamily powers. So when he heard Gohan's thought about 'snow demons' he got a wicked, drunken, and very stupid idea.

            If Gohan wanted snow demons so much, he was going to get them.

            Making sure Mr. Popo was busy with Piccolo's ranting about his quote "damn cold" unquote, Dende lopsidedly made his way to the edge of the Lookout. Steadying himself so he didn't topple over the edge, he summoned a pile of snow onto the tiled floor and began to make a snowman. It took him five minutes in all and he slowly stood up to gaze at his wonderful creation.

            It had two clawed feet, clawed arms, three-inch long fangs, pointy ears, slits for eyes, and was about three feet tall. 

            Dende grinned at his creations (he's seeing double) and said, "I bestow upon you life, my snow fiend, and grant you the power to multiply as much as you want! Now, go and reek havoc on the world!"

            The snowman came to life, his eyes glowing an eerie red. He nodded once at his master before jumping off the edge of the Lookout and to the world below. 

            Dende grinned and yelled after him, "Merry Christmas!"

            "Kid! Get the hell away from the edge! ACHOO!" Piccolo yelled, running up to Dende and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Never get that close again while you're drunk! You could have fallen off the edge and then what would we do when we need those dragonballs?"

            But Dende was obvisouly not listening to Piccolo as he waved his hand and Christmas lights appeared on the Lookout buildings. To add to Piccolo's predicament, he suddenly felt Christmas lights appearing on _him_ as well! 

            "Looky, Popo! Piccolo's a Christmas tree!" Dende laughed.

            "DENDE!!"

Somewhere On The Borders Of Satan City…

            "This sucks!" Trunks called, as he followed behind his father. "It's cold and do you even _know_ where we're going, Dad?"

            "Of course I do, brat!" Vegeta yelled, glaring at his the shape that was his son. "I can feel Kakarrot's brat's ki! I know where I'm leading you!"

            "Yeah and that's why you ran into three skyscrapers," Trunks mumbled, rolling his eyes at his father while Goten giggled.

            "I heard that! And I don't see _why the hell_ humans have to make their obsolete buildings so damn big!"

            "Hey!" Goten cried suddenly, stopping in midair. "Did you guys see that?"

            "See _what_ Kakarrot spawn?"

            "There was a pair of red eyes over there!" Goten replied, pointing in a vague direction. "I swear I saw them!"

            "Yeah and I'm Santa Clause," Trunks said, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes you can be too childish Go-"

            "LOOK!" Goten shouted, pointing to a place about ten feet ahead of them. They could barely make out a set of red eyes before they were gone again.

            "I don't like this Dad," Trunks whispered. "Somebody's following us…"

            "Or a some_thing_," Goten added, shivering. 

            "I didn't feel any ki from that direction," Vegeta confirmed, glaring at the spot ahead of them. "But I did see those eyes. Come on, let's get moving before whatever's out there finds us."

            "Great," Trunks mumbled as they flew on. "In five minutes I bet the rescuers are going to need rescuing."

            The sentence had barely come out of his mouth when another set of red eyes appeared, but this time they stayed where they were, as many more sets of eyes appeared along side it.

            All three of the saiya-jins stopped flying to take a look and it didn't take Vegeta look to assess their problem: They were being surrounded.

            "Show yourselves you cowards!" Vegeta called to the eyes. "We're not afraid to face you fools!"

            "Um…Vegeta-san…maybe it's a better idea if we run…" Goten suggested as the eyes began to advance towards them. "I do want to live to see another Christmas after all."

            "Saiya-jins never run, brat,"

            The eyes got close enough for them to see a few distinct features and for them to realize there was at least fifty of them and still more were appearing.

            Suddenly, Trunks gasped. 

            "I know what you are! You're snow goons!!"

                                                -----------------------------

Please review!! ^_^

**Next Chapter: **Dende's seriously done it now! Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta battle their way through the snow goons/demons and make it to Gohan's school in time to find out that they weren't the only ones having snow goon problems. (Five points to whoever guesses where the next title comes from: Attack of The Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons)


	3. Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Mon...

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Congratulations to those who guessed where the chapter title is from! *hands out Christmas Cookies to winners* For those of you who don't know, it's from one of the _Calvin and Hobbes_ collections. _Calvin and Hobbes _is one of my very favorite newspaper comics (I love all the snow 'creations' Calvin makes!) and I would highly suggest it for a good, funny read.

**Disclaimer: **I got a DBZ DVD for Christmas, but I didn't get the ownership rights! Damn!

            **Chapter 3: Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons**

"Snow goons?!" Vegeta and Goten repeated, staring disbelievingly at Trunks.

            "What did your mother put in those cookies?" Vegeta demanded, glaring at Goten suspiciously.

            "Trunks! I thought you said that snow goons were a myth!" Goten protested automatically. "Even Gohan says they're not real!"

            "Well, I _thought _they were!" Trunks replied, watching the beady red eyes apprehensively. "But what else could they be? Mutant Easter bunnies?"

            "_But you said the Easter Bunny wasn't real either!!_" 

            "I was being sarcastic, dummy!"

            "Quiet, fools," a new voice rasped. Trunks and Goten looked fearfully in the direction of the snow goons, while Vegeta looked highly amused. "The purple haired one is correct. We are snow 'goons' as you say. We have been sent by the green one from above to cause as much mayhem as we want and you insignificant bugs will not be getting in the way."

            "_Trunks!! You lied! You said snow goons came for the soul purpose of eating bad little demi saiya-jins during the Yuletide season! Liar!" Goten cried, glaring at his best friend. "And I bet the next thing you'll say is that Santa Clause is a Yeti!"_

            "Well…"

            "Silence!" the lead snow goon hissed at the two boys. "There will be no more of this foolishness! You will now suffer!"

            "Oh? And what are you going to do to us? Pelt us with you demonic snow balls from hell?" Vegeta asked rolling his eyes at the one enemy he could actually look down upon. "You don't frighten me at all, Frosty."

            A collective gasp rose from the one hundred snow goons. 

            "You have just signed your death certificate! No one, and we mean _no one_, takes the Lord of all snow goons name in vain!" the leader cried. 

            "Frosty's a snow goon too?!" Goten cried, horror struck. "Lies! All my life has been lies!!"

            "I _knew he was evil!" Trunks exclaimed. "Jolly my ass!"_

            "Now, fight you worthless, creatures! Fight!" the main snow goon cried again and all the surrounding snow goons slipped into a fighting stance. They paused for a second before rushing at the three saiya-jins.

            "This is what _I call a Christmas celebration!" _

            "This is the worst Christmas _ever!" _

            "Sweet!" 

At Orange Star High…

            "Go fish," Gohan muttered, rolling his eyes. The foursome had taken to playing the card game after another boring half an hour of sitting in the student lounge. 

            "This is stupid. I _told you we should have played strip poker," Sharpener grumbled, drawing a card from the deck. "But _Gohan_ had to go and be a wimp -"_

            "Gohan wasn't being a wimp. He was just sticking up for his morals." Videl exclaimed. "Besides, you're the only one who wanted to play anyway, Sharpener."

            "I agree, and I don't know who would want to see you strip in the first place." Erasa giggled, as Sharpener glared at her. "The only person who I would want to see in this room strip would be Goha…AH! What the hell is that thing?!"

            "What?" the other three cried together, looking around the room in surprise. 

            "I-In the window!" Erasa stuttered, pointing over Gohan's shoulder to the window he had been staring out earlier.

            Gohan whipped his head around and was greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes. He jumped to his feet, closely followed by Videl.

            "What is that thing?" Sharpener asked, disgusted. "I thought no one was supposed to be let out until the snow stopped!"

            "Well obviously, it's not a student, is it?" Videl snapped back. "Who here would have red eyes?"

            "What do you think we should do about it?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow at the small figure. "Letting it in wouldn't be a good idea, would it?"

            "No shit Sherlock," Videl replied, rolling her eyes.

            "Maybe if we don't acknowledge it any more, it will go away," Erasa added, sounding hopefully.

            There was a sudden, loud crack as the creature outside punched his hand through the window glass.

            "I doubt it," Sharpener answered, as he and Erasa took a few steps back.

            "All right, who are you and what the hell do you want?" Videl demanded, glaring at the creature.

            "I am of one of the numerous snow goons sent by the green one from above to cause as much mayhem as we desire," It explained, advancing towards the four teenagers.

            "Oh no…Thanks _a lot Dende," Gohan groaned, reminding himself to pay the little Namek another visit sometime _very _soon. _

            "The green one from above?" Videl repeated, puzzled. "I don't know what drugs you've been on, buddy, but I suggest you get out of here before I kick you out!"

            "Er…Videl, threatening some demonic beast like this really isn't a good idea -" Gohan suggested.

            "Gohan, you can do things your way and I'll do things my way!" Videl replied, turning to glare at Gohan. "And right now, the only way to teach this thing a lesson is to-"

            "Videl!! Look out!!" Erasa gasped as the snow goon charged.

            Before Videl could even turn around and before the other two could blink, the snow goon was gone, a pile of water was on the floor, and Gohan was pointing his finger at the spot where the snow goon had last been.

            "…How the…? Where'd it go?" Sharpener asked, looking around franticly. 

            "I-It…It melted!" Erasa gasped, pointing to the puddle. "But it was only inside for a few seconds at the most!!"

            "Well, it isn't fire proof…"

            "Or ki proof either -" Gohan mumbled distractedly. "Dende's not up to his usual standards today…Must be drunk, the idiot -"

            "Gohan? Do you know who which crazy psychopath created snow goons?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. 

            "Kami did."

            "…Kami…right…" Sharpener repeated, giving the others a look. "And you know Kami too, I'm guessing?"

            "Yeah. He's a bit of a moron, especially when he's drunk." Gohan explained, obviously mistaking the 'what the hell' looks he was getting from the three for looks of terror. "Oh, don't worry, it only happens around Christmas or any other major holidays. The rest of the time he's sober."

            Before Gohan could explain any more about Dende, someone screamed, shortly followed by two crashes, a bang, and another scream.

            "Looks like some more of the little devils got inside. Damn." Videl swore. "Somebody get me a lighter, because I don't think my martial arts skills will do any good against these guys."

At Capsule Corp…

            "Bulma? Where did you say Trunks and Goten ran off too?" Chi-Chi asked as she pulled a steaming hot plate of cookies out of the oven. "I was going to have them try out my new recipe."

            "They went off the rescue Gohan," Bulma replied. "Don't worry. You still have one official taste tester here."

            "Well, that's good. Maybe these cookies will actually be able to tasted instead of inhaled for once." Chi-Chi laughed, taking off her apron and sitting next to Bulma at the counter. Her brow furrowed suddenly as she looked over Bulma's shoulder. "What in the world is that thing?"

            "What?" Bulma asked, whipping her head around in time to see a set of red eyes glaring back at her. "Oh no! I thought I told Trunks that he couldn't bring any more wild animals home! Now the damn thing wants to be let in!"

            "Erm…Bulma? I highly doubt that thing is an animal." Chi-Chi replied, standing up. "Hand me that cookie sheet, will you?"

            "Why? You're not going to feed it, are you?"

            "Of course not! I'm going to attack it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, as she picked up the pan, walked over to the sliding door, and opened it up. The snow goon barely had time to register the fact that the door was open before a still-hot cookie sheet came crashing down on his head. Seeing as though the snow goon was only made out of snow, he was destroyed on contact.

            "Strange…" Chi-Chi muttered, as she closed the sliding door again. "It was just a snow man. An ugly looking one at that."

            "It was probably Trunks'. Ever since I let him read those _Calvin and Hobbes_ comic books, he's been building strange snow creatures all over the place." Bulma replied, rolling her eyes. "But did you see the way it's eyes glowed? No ordinary snow man can do that."

            "Yes, of course…" Chi-Chi muttered. "Did he build any more of them? Because I remember seeing a few more sets of eyes out in the yard when I smashed the other one."

            "No…I don't think so. He only made two of them before I yelled at him to come back inside. That's weird. None of the house-bots are outside either -"

            _BANG!!!_

            Chi-Chi and Bulma looked up in surprise and then screamed in horror when they saw five more sets of red eyes glaring back at them.

**Next Chapter: **In the next chapter, Chi-Chi and Bulma have close encounters with the weird kind, Videl _finally learns why the hell Gohan never comes back from the bathroom, and the Saiya-jin Rescue Team kicks snow demon ass!_


	4. A Barbeque? In December?

**A/N: **I forgot to add that Videl _doesn't _know Gohan's Saiyaman yet. Sorry. ^^;

**Disclaimer: **Next year, I'm going to get the ownership rights I know it!

**Chapter 4: A Barbeque? In December?**

"What the hell are they?!" Bulma cried, jumping up from her seat at the kitchen counter and opening a drawer in a desk nearby. She shuffled through it momentarily before pulling out a pistol. "I don't care what Vegeta says. I'm glad for once I still kept a few of these around."

            "A _pistol_?!" Chi-Chi screeched, her parenting instincts kicking in immediately and she momentarily forgot about the things outside. "You have a pistol in the kitchen where my _baby_ could have found it at any time?! That's it! This is the last time I'm ever letting them over to your house again!"

            "Honestly, Chi-Chi, I only keep in the kitchen incase something bad happens! And besides, a little bullet wouldn't hurt Goten!" Bulma replied, pointing the pistol at the screen door. "Hell, you do more damage with _cooking utensils _than I do with guns!"

            "True," Chi-Chi said, as she picked up her frying pan and held it like the baseball bat. "Rock, paper, scissors for the right to make the first move?"

            "No way. I'm older, so I should get to attack first! Besides, they're on _my_ property!" Bulma protested, lowering the gun to look at Chi-Chi. "You can swing away if any of the little…things get inside, which I hardly doubt."

            "Fine," Chi-Chi replied, sticking her tongue out at Bulma.

            Bulma nodded and cocked the pistol. She aimed for the nearest snow creature and pulled the trigger. The glass on the door shattered instantly and the snow creature went down. But four more jumped into the kitchen, snarling like tigers.

            Chi-Chi saw her chance and leapt out from behind the counter, swinging the frying pan down on an unsuspecting creature. Bulma fired the gun again, this time taking out a creature on the table.

            Soon, all that was left of them were about five piles of snow and a shattered glass door.

            "That's the last time I let Trunks play with my plutonium samples," Bulma muttered, reloading her pistol. "Radiation gone bad…What a mess…"

            "You leave _plutonium_ out too? What kind of mother are you?" Chi-Chi cried, looking at Bulma in horror. 

            Bulma was about to give her a smart retort when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a snow pile was beginning to move. Chi-Chi noticed this as well and both women stared on in shock as the five snow creatures began to reform.

            "Damn…" Bulma said, her eyes widening. "Fascinating! Maybe I should catch one and study it in the la -"

            "Forget about science, girl!" Chi-Chi cried, grabbing Bulma by the collar and dragging her out of the kitchen. "Where the hell do you keep all the flamethrowers around here?"

            "This isn't working, Dad!!" Trunks cried, trying to find his father amidst the snow and…er…snow goons. He was surrounded by little over twenty of the demons and was running out of ideas. Gouging their eyes out, tearing off limbs, punching holes through the stomach, and even blasting their heads off hadn't stopped the snow goons from advancing on the saiya-jins.

            "You don't think I know that, brat?!" Vegeta replied, glaring in the direction of his sons' ki. 

            "I have an idea!" Goten called from the left of Trunks.

            "Stop the presses, it's a miracle!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

            "Seriously! I mean, the snow goons are made out of _snow _right?"

            "Duh!" Trunks said. "Don't state the obvious, stupid!"

            "Shut up, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed and he stuck out his tongue in the general direction of his best friend. "Anyway, if they're snow, why don't we just use our ki to melt them? Wouldn't that stop them from regenerating?" 

            Silence followed that statement.

            "What'd I say?" Goten demanded instantly.

            "Brilliant…" Vegeta said. He floated over to Trunks and smacked him on the head. "Why the hell didn't you think of that? You're the son of the fucking genius here!"

            "Ouch!"

            "Well, should we do that then, instead of fighting them hand to hand?"

            "Of course!" the other two cried simultaneously.

            "All right! Time to toast some serious snow goon butt!" Trunks said, grinning like a maniac. He powered up to ki blasts in his hands and the snow goons instantly moved away from him. "So which one of you is up for a barbeque first?"

            "Don't tell me your afraid of a little heat!" Vegeta roared, firing ki blast after ki blast at the fleeing snow goons. "Come back here, you spineless cowards!"

            "This is for lying about Frosty!" Goten added, cupping his hands by his side. "Kamehameha!"

            The blue blaze of ki instantly destroyed all the snow goons in his path. It took less then five minutes for the area to be totally cleared of snow goons and only damaged the surrounding buildings slightly.

            Vegeta casually brushed snow of his shoulder and then turned to the demi saiya-jins behind him.

            "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Are we going to wait for the rest of the snow goons to come back or are we going to go save Gohan?"

            The boys grinned at Vegeta before all three of them took off in the direction of Orange Star High School.

            While Vegeta and the boys may have made fighting snow goons look easy, Gohan was having no such luck. It was hard enough he had to act like he didn't know what the hell was going on, but to fight the snow goons without using his ki? Impossible!

            Fortunately, our hero was surviving for the most part. He would fire occasional blasts over his shoulder or when Videl wasn't looking, but usually just warned her about on coming snow goons. Miss Satan, however, was getting suspicious of our demi saiya-jin friend and how there seemed to be puddles of water following in his wake.

            "All right, spill Gohan!" Videl exclaimed as they walked down a deserted hallway. It was extremely chilly, as the snow goons had broken through all the windows to get to the people. "I know there's something up with you and these snow goons!"

            "What? Me?"

            "Don't pull that innocent act on me! You've been frying the snow goons behind me, haven't you? Well listen here, buster, I don't need your help to get rid of a few snowmen gone bad, you hear me?"

            Gohan gulped nervously as Videl stared him down intently. She looked even more dangerous, especially with that flamethrower of hers. When he had asked how she'd gotten a hold of such a weapon, Videl had simply said she borrowed it from the police force three years ago and carried it around with her "just in case".

            "And how the hell are you doing that in the first place? You haven't got any weapons on you and you're defiantly not the type to carry a lighter around so -"

            "To make a long story short, Videl, I'm the Great Saiyaman," Gohan said quickly, looking around to make sure no one else had heard. "If that doesn't explain the whole situation, I don't know what will."

            Videl stared at Gohan in shock. He was the Great Saiyaman? Yeah, she suspected it and everything, but never really thought nerdy Gohan could actually be - 

            "Wait a minute…You actually expect me to believe _that_ lame excuse?" Videl demanded, prodding Gohan in the chest. "How can you- _Son Gohan _-stop missiles with your bare hands, fly, and do all those other crazy things Great Saiyaman does? Where the hell is your costume? Do you hide it under your shirt and change in your locker like Superman does?"

            "Um…If it helps any…" Gohan mumbled, pressing the red button on his watch and his Great Saiyaman outfit appeared. "Bulma made it for me when I said I wanted to protect my identity. I wasn't lying when I said I knew her well."

            Videl's jaw dropped when she saw Gohan's school clothes suddenly transform into the Great Saiyaman's obnoxious super hero costume. He _was _being serious!

            "Oh…So then how can you fly and do all that other stuff? Did Bulma hook you up with some jet packs too?" Videl continued, recovering from her shock to glare at Gohan under his helmet.

            "Er…Not exactly. Have you ever heard of the fighter, Son Goku?" Gohan asked, as he pushed the red button again and transformed back to normal.

            "Son Goku? Of course I have! He's one of the best fighters in the world next to my Dad!" Videl exclaimed. "But what's he got to do with this? Are changing the subject, Gohan?"

            "No. Son Goku's _my _Dad." Gohan replied and Videl fell over. "He taught me martial arts when I was younger along with my sensei, Piccolo." He looked into an empty classroom and motioned for her to follow him. "We better hurry up and check the rest of the school. I don't think all those snow goons are gone yet, especially if Dende has his way…"

            "Right…" Videl mumbled, slowly following Gohan around the corner. She got her old spark back in a bit when she remembered Gohan had been avoiding her main question. "Gohan! That still doesn't explain why you can shoot little laser beams out of your fingers and lift trucks with your bare hands! Gohan! Are you listening to me? GOHAN!"

            Piccolo's day was _still_ not going very good. He had finally got all the Christmas decorations off of him, but his cold was still there, strong as ever. All poor Piccolo wanted to do was go back to his waterfall and meditate, but knowing his luck, it was probably frozen over.

            Dende was currently tied to one of the palm trees located on the Lookout and Mr. Popo was trying his best to sober him up. Nothing was working, much to both of the other inhabitants' dismay. Piccolo thought of shoving Dende in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few minutes, but Mr. Popo quickly ruled that out by saying it wasn't 'proper' handling for Kami.

            "Yeah and like it's proper for him to be drunk either…" Piccolo muttered, wiping his nose on his cape. "How much longer is this going to last, Popo? Dende, how can humans stand getting these all year long? Three hours is enough to make me go insane!"

            "Well, Piccolo-san, it's a natural thing for them, just as it is for you to have pointy ears." Mr. Popo explained knowledgably. 

            "It's not the same thing Popo and you know it! I still say a good kick in the ass would be enough to get him out of this state! Especially if he's flying over China!" Piccolo replied and he sneezed again. "THAT'S IT!! Next Christmas I am locking that little freak in a cupboard and won't give him anything to drink until the season is over with!!"

            "Um…Juuhachigou…?" Kuririn asked as he looked out the window for the first time today. "I thought it wasn't supposed to snow in the tropics…"

            "It _isn't_, Kuririn." Juuhachigou replied, as she and Marron finished decorating their Christmas tree. "You should know that as a fact and not need me to verify it for you."

            "We've never gotten snow on Kame Island, Kuririn," Muten Roshi said, looking over his magazine. "Although I wouldn't mind the cold weather. Juuhachigou makes it hot enough the way it is!"

            Juuhachigou glared at Muten Roshi and said, "The only reason I haven't killed you yet, old man, is because Kuririn _respects _you for some reason. But make one more comment like that around my child and I won't be afraid to knock your ass into next year." 

            "Um…Yeah…Well, anyway…why is there ten feet of snow piled around the island?" Kuririn asked, pointing out the window.

            Both Juuhachigou and Muten Roshi's mouths dropped open in surprise as they stared out the window, which was conveniently blocked by a wall of white.

            "Whoa…The bombshell's speechless. " Oolong said, looking uninterestedly at the scene. "That's something new. Hope it happens more often - Ouch!"

            Juuhachigou bopped Oolong over the head before saying, "I wouldn't worry about it, Kuririn. Your little friend- Demsay was it? -is probably behind this."

            "Yeah, but is it a bad thing when there's about seven pairs of glowing eyes in the window too?"

                                                -----------------------------------

**Next Chapter: **It's going to take a lot of self-control for Gohan not to kill Dende next chapter, especially when he gives them a new mission of 'Destroy Gohan!'! Vegeta and the boys join the fun at OSH and Videl's just about had enough of this crazy day!


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **Have a Happy Christmas everyone! Gah, I'm starting to sound British!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z, but the wonderful snow goons are all mine to cuddle! *snow goon bites her hand* OW!

                                    **Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor**

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FLAME THROWERS?"

            Bulma looked sheepishly at Chi-Chi and mumbled, "They're a hazard. They can really harm someone if not used properly  - "

            "IS THAT SO? THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN IN YOUR HOUSE?" Chi-Chi roared as she leaned against the bolted, steel door, trying to keep the snow goons out. 

            "Self-protection!"

            "YOU HAVE SAIYA-JINS!!"

            "So?" Bulma swiped the hair out of her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Flame throwers cause millions of dollars of damage to property and my Trunks could get hurt if he used one! Saiya-jins aren't immune to fire you know!!"

            "Did you ever think of the fact that you might need one if some CRAZED, SNOW MONSTER TRIED TO EAT YOU?" Chi-Chi added as the door budged a few inches.

            "How do YOU know they want to eat us?!"

            "What else would they do? Sing Christmas carols?" Chi-Chi shifted her weight slightly and pushed the door back a bit further. "And help me with this damn door! We can't keep them out forever!"

            But Bulma wasn't looking at Chi-Chi. She was looking at the lower level of the door where a small hole was beginning to form. After following her eyes, Chi-Chi noticed this two.

            "Chi-Chi…?"

            "Yeah, Bulma…?"

            "Do you think…that those things know how to use ki?"

            "It certainly seems that way," Chi-Chi whispered. She leaped away from the door with a shriek as the hot metal dripped down the side. "Isn't that scientifically impossible?!"

            "Most certainly yes! I don't understand how such unstable creatures can use ki without harming themselves! It's impossible!"

            Bulma would've been right about that statement in any other normal situation and especially if Dende hadn't decided to play with the laws of science today.

            The green god was _slightly_ sobering up enough to realize that his snow goons weren't invincible and that Gohan was getting rid most of them. Thus, after making sure Piccolo was distracted with the Lookout suddenly being attacked by his own creations, Dende gave the snow goons new powers and a new mission: destroy Son Gohan! That usually would've have meant bad news for our hero, but as it turns at, snow goons have a short attention spans and Dende slurred his words too much during his commands

            So now, the snow goons were attacking anyone who knew or had come into contact with Son Gohan in the last six months, including the drunken god himself.

            Obviously, Dende had dug himself into a pretty good hole, but we're going to have to return to the current predicament. 

            Chi-Chi eyed the stacks of chemicals in the lab around them, pointed to them, and demanded, "Can't we use some of those so a chemical reaction would cause the damn things to melt?!"

            "No! Most of those are radioactive! We don't want to make the things more dangerous than they are!" Bulma replied. "And I don't have an acid in this lab either!"

            "So basically you have no _good _and _useful_ weapons in your house?" Chi-Chi asked hotly. "Next year, we're having Christmas at my house, dammit!"

            "That is if there is a next year!" Bulma replied fearfully.

            With a loud and resounding BANG!, the melting door burst open and an army of snow goons filled the doorway, looking more menacing than ever. In unison they all smiled triumphantly at Chi-Chi and Bulma and charged into the room.

            Both women screamed at the exact moment they felt someone grab onto their shoulders. Chi-Chi wiped her head around and briefly caught sight of the colors orange and blue before both she and Bulma vanished from the lab. 

            Things were even worse at Orange Star High than they had been at Capsule Corp. Over half the snow goon population had congregated there and were either trailing after Gohan or chasing screaming students and teachers around the school.

            Gohan was currently in the Science department with a very, _very_ angry Videl and a few dozen crazed snow goons.

            "SON GOHAN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Videl roared, beating on Gohan's back as hard as she could. Only moments ago, our young demi saiya-jin had figured out that Videl couldn't keep up with the snow goon's pace any more and he had done the only thing he could think of at the moment, besides throwing her out the window. He had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, a mistake he probably won't be forgetting any time soon. "I SWEAR, ONCE THIS INCIDNET IS OVER WITH, I WILL SUE YOU FOR RAPE!"

            "I'm doing this for your safety, Videl!" Gohan argued, skidding around a corner and throwing a well-aimed blast over his shoulder. 

            "I DOUBT IT, PERVERT!!"

            _'Women!'_ Gohan thought angrily. _'They're always so difficult! And those blasted snow goons! I can't shake 'em! There's only one choice, I guess…'_

He slowed to a stop and set Videl back on the ground. She put her hands firmly on her hips and glared at him.

            "Finally you listened to me," she muttered, prodding him in the chest. "That will not be happening again, all right?"

            "If you want to stay alive, it will be," Gohan said seriously. "Listen, what you're about to see you can't tell _anyone_ and I mean it. People would really think I'm a freak if they saw this - "

            "Er…OK…" Videl thought it wouldn't be wise to tell Gohan that people _already_ thought he was a freak. "So what are you going to - "

            "HAA!"

            Videl's jaw dropped as Gohan powered up. His eyes became blue and his normal black hair became white gold. He was now a super saiya-jin.

            "NO WAY!" Videl cried, recovering only moments later. "You're the gold fighter _too_? Just how many alter egos do you have, Son Gohan?"

            "Erm…Does the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games ring any bells?" Gohan asked, sheepishly as he scratched his head. Before Videl could answer that question, however, the wall to the right exploded and three new figures flew in through the snow and dust. "Dammit! Not more snow goons!"

            Two of the three figures seemed to be around the height of the snow goons and the third was quite taller than the average snow goon. (Gohan instantly forbade the thought of bigger, leader snow goons to cross his mind ever again) The figures also had spiky hair and were talking in the English language. It took Gohan a grand total of five seconds to figure out who these people were.

            "Oh, no, not you three!" Gohan groaned instantly as Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks stepped out into the light. "My day is already bad enough! I don't need you wrecking it even more!"

            "That's the thanks we get for going out in that blizzard, running into skyscrapers-" Vegeta began, looking extremely angry. 

            "You're the only one who did that, Dad," Trunks reminded.

            "Shut up! And then we had to deal with those damned snow monsters! All because your stupid brat of a brother wanted to rescue you from this damnable school!" 

            "Well you didn't have to come along, Vegeta-san," Goten said. "Trunks and I could've made it by ourselves!"

            "Hey…You didn't tell me there was a whole _fleet_ of gold fighters!" Videl roared, grabbing Gohan by the front of his collar. "I want answers, now Son Gohan, before I sock you into the next dimension!"

            "Um…Maybe we can wait until _after _this whole little situation is cleared up? 'Cause you know, there _are_ a whole bunch of snow goons still chasing after us - "

            "Why didn't you just blow 'em up?" Trunks asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

            "I tried to, honestly! My aim's just gotten…erm…off a bit."

            "You hit the Geometry teacher who was TWENTY feet away from the snow goon!" 

            "OK, maybe it's _really_ off - "

            "Since we're here now, brat, can we leave already? I have a feeling that your harpy mother and the woman won't be able to handle those snow creatures for long -"

            "NO! We're not leaving _yet_! I still have to save the school from that army of snow goons!"

            "Um…Big brother…Vegeta-san?"

            "_WHAT_?! Save those miserable humans? Let them deal with the blasted little buggers by themselves - "

            "_NO WAY_! You may not like humans, Vegeta, but some of them are my friends!"

            "Dad…? You really might want to look at this - "

            "So what if you lose a couple few of them? They're causalities of war!"

            "CAUSALITIES OF WAR?! C'mere and let me show _you_ a causality of war-"

            "Gohan!!"

            "WHAT?!" both Vegeta and Gohan yelled together, turning to look at Goten, Trunks, and Videl who looked slightly frightened. (Vegeta _did_ have a vein going in his forehead after all and Trunks almost reminded him to check his blood pressure. _Almost_.)

            What was actually causing their dilemma _wasn't_ Vegeta and Gohan's argument. It was actually that fact that their small group was surrounding by snow goons. Not a just a _few_ snow goons mind you, but a whole bunch. More like a _militia_ of snow goons, if you really thought about it.

            And what all these snow goons had in common was that fact that they were grinning rather evilly and they had they're palms pointing out in front of them towards the small group. Gohan noticed something very familiar about the attack, which prompted him to ask, "Vegeta? Did you happen to use your Gallic Gun while you were fighting the snow goons earlier?"

            "Yes. Why do you ask?"

            "Because it seems they've picked it up from you…"

            "Gallic-" all the snow goons began to chant in a high-pitched tone, shocking the you-know-what out of the four saiya-jins and confusing the hell out of Videl.

            "Get down!!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the two boys and pulling them to the ground. Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist before she could even let out a squawk of protest and got her out of the firing range.

            But instead of hearing the rest of Vegeta's famous catch phrase, the five heard a definite _whoosh_ noise, two very loud screams, and a big BANG. Gohan waited a few seconds and when he did look up he was greeted with a sight he'd never thought he'd see again.

            "DAD?!"

                                                            ------------------

Yes, a rather nasty place to end a chapter, isn't it?. 

**Next Chapter: **It's the last chapter of Snowed In At Orange Star High! Why Son Goku suddenly appeared back on Earth will be revealed, Dende will finally become sober, the blizzard will end, Christmas will be celebrated, and the snow goons will be gone! But, wait! That's not all;

            "MISTELTOE?! Dammit, Dende I'm going to kill you!!"

            "Oh shut up and kiss me already, you dolt!!"


End file.
